I REMEMBER
by SooJung-ie
Summary: Daehyun terpaksa meninggalkan Youngjae akibat Yongguk—appa nya tidak merestui hubungan mereka? Okay. Tetapi bagaimana jika Youngjae tengah mengandung anak Daehyun? Akankah Youngjae membesarkan-nya sendiri tanpa sosok Daehyun disampingnya? Ditambah Daehyun dijodohkan oleh appa-nya tanpa bisa menolak. RATE T-TO-M warn.YAOI GS[RnR] [DAEJAE] [DAELO] [slight BANGHIM KRISTAO]
1. Chapter 1

**I REMEMBER**

Main Pair :: DaeJae , DaeLo , Hunhan.

Slight :: Kristao , Banghim.

Cast :: Jung Daehyun,Yoo Youngjae,Choi Junhong, Jung (Bang) Yongguk , Kim Himchan , Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris , Huang Zi Tao.

Disc :: God, TSent, SMent , Their parents. But this Story is pure mine.

Summary :: Daehyun terpaksa meninggalkan Youngjae akibat Yongguk—appa nya tidak merestui hubungan mereka? Okay. Tetapi bagaimana jika Youngjae tengah mengandung anak Daehyun? Akankah Youngjae membesarkan-nya sendiri tanpa sosok Daehyun disampingnya? Ditambah Daehyun yang dijodohkan oleh appa-nya tanpa bisa menolak. [RnR] [DAEJAE] [DAELO] [HUNHAN] [slight BANGHIM] [slight KRISTAO]

**FF INI JUGA DIBUAT UNTUK PARA READERS YANG KECEWA DENGAN "LOVE'S HURT" .TAPI DARI CHAPTER 7 YANG SEPERTI ITU, BUKAN BERARTI ENDINGNYA PASTI BEGITU KAN? SEMUA ADA WAKTU DAN HAMBATANNYA ^^ (kaya fisika aja pake hambatan2 -_- )**

**Tolong berikan Review ,boleh berisi tanggapan / pendapat tentang FF ini, krisar , koresi typo dll. Tanpa mengandung unsure Judge dan Bashing ^^ Kamsa (^.^)9 **

.

.

.

_I DON'T KNOW WHY_

_ALL OF OUR HELL-LIKE MEMORIES_

_ARE STILL IN MY HEAD—I'LL REMEMBER_

_ALL OF OUR PAST DAYS, HOW YOU PLAYED ME_

_I COMPLETELY CHANGE BECAUSE OF YOU_

**-BANG YONGGUK DAEHYUN – I REMEMBER**

**.**

**.**

.

"TIDAK! SAMPAI KAPANPUN APPA TIDAK AKAN MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN. TITIK! CARILAH PASANGAN YANG LEBIH BERMUTU,DAE." Yongguk—appa dari seorang pengusaha muda sukses-Jung Daehyun—berkata dengan tegas penuh penakanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tapi appa.." sosok seorang bersurai coklat merah berusaha meluluhkan hati seorang appanya yang dingin itu dengan tatapan memelasnya,namun percuma saja,hati dingin Yongguk tidak meluluh sedikitpun, Bahkan ekspresi nya masih sama seperti tadi.

"Yongguk-ie... Biarkan Daehyun bersama seseorang yang dipilihnya, lagipula , Daehyun lah yang bekerja, tidak perlu mencari istri yang kaya raya pun, sekarang Ia sudah mapan." Himchan—eomma Daehyun angkat bicara melihat suaminya bersikeukeuh menentang hubungan Daehyun dan kekasihnya.

"Tidak bisa, hime. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan anak ku menyimpang seperti itu, namja sudah seharusnya bersama Yeoja,bukan namja juga. ditambah lagi keluarganya tidak jelas , dan hidupnya sebatang kara. bahkan dia hanya diam saat melihatku. apa dia tidak bisa bicara? seharusnya dia meminta maaf karena telah menjerumuskan anakku"

_Pendiam? Huh, dia bahkan sangat cerewet saat bersamaku,tentu saja dia diam karena takut dengan wajahmu._

"Tapi Appa, justru karena dia hidup sendiri, dia jadi mandiri dan dapat merawat aku!" Daehyun menyatakan pendapatnya dihadapan Ayahnya yang menggeram kesal. "Sudah kubilang appa tidak setuju! Dia tidak normal,Keluarganya tidak jelas dan itu membuat appa malu jika bertemu kerabat atau rekan-rekan bisnis appa."

BLAM

Yongguk menutup—maksudku,membanting pintu kamarnya. Menyisakan dua sosok yang termenung.

"Dae,katakanlah pada appa mu bahwa namja itu mengandung anakmu nanti jika suasana hatinya sudah membaik."

Ya, itulah kenyataannya. Youngjae—seorang yang sedaritadi menjadi pokok pertengkaran keluarga kecil ini mengandung anak dari Daehyun, alasan kedua setelah cinta yang membuat Daehyun bersikeukeuh mempertahankan Youngjae dan membujuk appanya untuk segera menikahkan mereka, mengingat usia kehamilannya sudah dua bulan. Tapi percuma saja, seperti yang kita lihat tadi, Yongguk tidak membuka sedikitpun hatinya untuk Youngjae. wajar saja memang, Yongguk-sama seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya kecuali Himchan dan Daehyun, memandang Youngjae sebagai namja terkutuk yang dapat mengandung dan melahirkan anak.

.

.

.

,

"Dae.." Himchan menepuk-nepuk pundak Daehyun berniat membangunkan anak putranya yang masih terbaring nyaman dikasur _springbed _mewah miliknya pribadi. "eumm" Daehyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"bangunlah Dae, hyung mu hampir sampai…"

'_ASTAGA! Aku Lupa bahwa Kris hyung akan pulang dari China bersama kekasihnya itu dan aku harus menjemputnya dibandara..Oh tidak, jam 9? Artinya tepat satu jam lagi Kris hyung akan sampai dibandara.' _Daehyun yang tersadar langsung bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan wajah paniknya, membuat Himchan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Namun, melihat kantung mata Daehyun yang kian menghitam membuat tawa itu lenyap begitu saja, Himchan tau, Daehyun pasti memikirkan hubungannya dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae. Himchan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan nya nanti jika Daehyun harus meninggalkannya karena Yongguk—suaminya yang keras kepala itu dan segala ke-egoisannya.

Apa nanti ia akan membesarkan anak yang dikandungnya seorang diri? Pasti sangat repot. Untunglah –kata Daehyun—Youngjae anak yang mandiri, MUNGKIN ia bisa merawat anaknya dan Daehyun, namun bagaimanapun juga Himchan tidak rela cucunya—anak dari Daehyun dan Youngjae—kurang gizi jika Youngjae tidak dapat membiayai seluruh keperluan ibu hamilnya, apakah Himchan harus men-_supply_ seluruh kebutuhannya dan bayinya? Ah, kebiasaannya untuk terlalu berfikir jauh.

"Eomma? Eommaaa? Mengapa kau melamun?" Daehyun membuat Himchan tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"ah tidak,Dae. Cepat jemput hyungmu itu, jangan biarkan dia menunggu lebih lama,Dae"

.

.

.

.

"Kris Hyung!" Daehyun berseru memanggil seseorang berkulit putih dengan surai pirangnya yang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis mungil bermata panda disebelahnya erat, seperti takut gadis disebelahnya akan hilang jika tidak diapit seperti itu. "Daehyun-ah, Nice to meet you again :D " Kris memang menguasai bahasa inggris yang fasih, dia menguasai tiga bahasa, China,Korea,Inggris. Hebat'kan? Ya, Otaknya memang jenius. Seperti Daehyun.

"Ah, kenalkan, ini istriku ZiTao, dia berasal dari china dan Ia istriku." Kris memang baru saja pulang dari China, jadi begini :: Kris sepupu Daehyun, lahir dichina dan tinggal disana hingga berumur 10tahun, dan suatu saat ketika orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakan, Yongguk iba dan mengajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dengan alasan agar Daehyun memiliki teman dirumah, selain itu, Yongguk tau Kris anak yang pandai sehingga bisa mengajari Daehyun berbagai pelajaran, Himchan juga setuju. Jadilah ketika Daehyun berumur 8tahun,Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Kris yang Ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Tetapi saat Kris berumur 16tahun, Ia mendapat beasiswa sekolah di SMA ternama diCanada, atas persetujuan Yongguk, Kris berangkat ke-Canada untuk bersekolah selama tiga tahun disana, selama tiga tahun itu,Kris bertemu Zitao, yeoja yang sekarang menjadi istrinya, karena mereka sama-sama dari china dan menguasai bahasa china, keduanya dekat dan menjadi sepasang kekasih, ketika lulus, Kris berniat mengikuti ZiTao yang ingin meneruskan kuliahnya diChina. Jadilah Kris berada diChina,lulus, menikah, dan pulang keKorea membalas budi pada Yongguk yang telah membesarkannya dengan mengambil alih salah satu dari banyak perusahaan besar Yongguk dan mengelolanya dengan baik.

"Annyeong,Bang Daehyun-imnida"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Daehyun berniat memberitahu ayahnya perihal Youngjae dan anak yang dikandungnya, jujur,Daehyun merasa sangaat bersalah ketika mendapati kabar dari seorang temannya bahwa youngjae terus mengurung diri dikamar,bahkan mogok makan. Kerjaannya hanya menangis dan semua itu karena Daehyun.

Tok tok

Daehyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja appa-nya, kebetulan hari minggu jadi mereka tidak perlu kekantor.

Sret

Pintu otomatis milik appanya terbuka ketika Yongguk memencet tombol digenggamannya.

"Annyeong,appa.." Daehyun membungkukan badannya memberi salam pada appanya yang sangat Ia hormati itu.

"ada apa?" Yongguk tidak mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari berkas-berkas penting dihadapannya.

"appa.. ini penting jadi.."

"cepat katakan saja, appa sibuk dan kau tau itu." Yongguk memotong perkataan Daehyun dengan nada datarnya yang terkesan dingin. Jujur,Yongguk masih sebal karena ulah Daehyun kemarin. Dan sekarang apalagi? Membahas gadis itu lagi?

Daehyun melangkah mendekati meja appanya, "Sebenarnya..eum..Y-Youngjae.."

"asshhh bisakah kau tidak membahasnya lagi?"

"Kumohon,appa..dengarkan dan mengertilah posisi kami saat ini.." Daehyun menghela nafasnya, "Youngjae hamil, anakku".

BRAK

"KELUAR!" Yongguk menggebrak mejanya penuh emosi,

"appa, kumohon.."

"KELUAR, JUNG DAEHYUN. DAN INGAT, DIA LAKI LAKI-JIKA KAU LUPA."

"ya ,appa. dia memang laki-laki tetapi..dia memiliki rahim dan beberapa organ yang tidak seharusnya. jadi.."

"PERKATAANMU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERMUTU,JUNG DAEHYUN."

"Tapi benar appa! inilah kenyataannya! ini bukan rekayasa appa. kau bisa mengecheck sendiri dirumah sakit.." Daehyun menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi tentang USG Youngjae dan bukti yang menyatakan bahwa,Youngjae-namja itu memang benar-benar hamil.

Yongguk yang telah tuntas membaca tulisan yang tertera dikertas tersebut langsung menatap Daehyun horror.

Glek. Daehyun hanya bisa menelan ludah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan ekspresi Yongguk yang seperti itu, jelas Ia marah dan jengkel, ayah mana yang tidak jengkel jika ternyata putra semata wayangnya… ah sudahlah, Daehyun tidak perlu jelaskan.

Daehyun perlahan keluar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. menutup pintu perlahan dan bersandar dibalik pintu yang telah tertutup sempurna itu.

"Daehyun-ah, apa kau sudah bicara pada appamu itu?" suara lembut Himchan menginterupsi lamunan Daehyun.

"Nde, eomma. Dan hasilnya, appa…marah besar.."

Himchan memeluk Daehyun, "Lalu bagaimana,Dae? Kau tau kan jika Yongguk sudah marah.."

"Nde,eomma.. eottokhae.."

"eum, Daehyun-ah, jika kau memang harus meninggalkan nya, kuharap kau tetap memberikannya ,paling tidak uang untuk sekedar membeli susu, karena eomma tidak ingin cucu eomma tidak sehat.."

DEG

Apakah benar? Daehyun harus meninggalkan Youngjae..

Sejenak terbayang momen-moment nya dan youngjae yang tidak ingin Daehyun lupakan..

Ketika Youngjae memanggilnya…_ "Daehyunnie..uuu~ neomu __gweyepda__" Youngjae mencubit dan menarik-narik pipi Daehyun serasa karet._

Ketika Youngjae merengek padanya…_ "Daehyunniee…aku ingin sekalii cotton candy itu…"_

Ketika Youngjae berterima kasih padanya… _"Daehyunnieee Kamsahamnidaa…mmmuahh"_

Ketika Youngjae menari… _"Daehyunnie, lihat ini!" Youngjae menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dan bernyanyi "Bubble bubble bubble POP! Bubble bubble POP POP"_

Bahkan Ketika Youngjae menangis… _"Huhuhuu Daehyunnie apa yang telah kita lakukaan T.T bagaimana jika aku hamil Daehyunnie? Daehyunnie kau akan menikahiku kan Daehyunnie? Daehyunnieeee"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege, aaa~" Tao menyuapkan sepotong _chocolate cake _kedalam mulut Kris yang menganga lebar saat Tao menyuruhnya. "Eumm, masshita..?" Tanya Tao antusias dengan mata yang membulat menanti jawaban keluar dari bibir tipis Kris. "Masshita." Jawab Kris singkat, tetapi sukses membuat Tao melonjak girang.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi duduk dibagian samping sofa berbentuk letter L mereka hanya mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyaksikan _lovey dovey _Taoris dihadapannya, _huuh, tidak tau orang sedang galau,yah?_

Mata Daehyun memanas ketika membayangkan Daehyun ada diposisi Kris sekarang dan Youngjae ada diposisi Tao.

"Ah..Gege jangan digigit". Daehyun membelalakan matanya ketika mendapati Kris menggigit jari-jari Tao yang tengah menyuapi sepotong kue tadi. _Sedang apa mereka ini? _. "Kita masuk saja,Zi" Kris berkata dengan nada rendahnya,lalu menggendong Tao ala bridal style.

"Haish..wae gurae.. apapun yang kulihat, selalu berakhir dengan imajinasi ku dengan Youngjae. Huuhh,benar-benar sudah gila.."

.

.

.

Saat ini Daehyun tengah berkutat dengan cermin besar dihadapannya. _Aku harus terlihat tampan saat menemui Youngjae nanti_ .

Daehyun mulai menata rambutnya yang sudah sedikit panjang daribiasanya,hingga ada beberapa poni yang jatuh kemata. _yaTuhan,aku menemui Youngjae bukan untuk kencan… jika aku berdandan dan terlihat lebih tampan, maka saat aku mengatakan kabar buruk itu..Youngjae bukan-nya tambah tersakiti? Ah pabbo Daehyun…_

"Daehyun-ah.." Himchan dengan rambut digulung sempurna keatas memasuki kamar penuh nuansa putih Daehyun, "Ne,eomma?"

"Appa ingin berbicara padamu."

"eoh? Ada apa? Ahh tidak bisa, aku harus menemui Youngjae,eomma… Appa pasti akan melarangku menemuinya lagi..ahh jebal eomma jangan biarkan appa menghalangi ku untuk kali ini saja"

"Sstt,,jangan berfikiran buruk dulu, sepertinya appa mu sudah tenang, siapa tau dia membawa kabar baik untukmu,eoh? Yongguk-ku itu sulit ditebak dan penuh kejutan loh.. ;;) " Himchan mulai membanggakan suami dingin-nya itu, Daehyun hanya memutar bola matanya dan menemui Yongguk yang sudah menunggunya disofa ruang keluarga yang mewah itu.

"ada apa,appa?"

"pergilah,temui Yoo Youngjae dan serahkan ini padanya." Yongguk memberikan amplop berwarna coklat dengan isi yang nampaknya tumpukan kertas yang banyak sehingga terasa sangat tebal.

"apa ini,appa?" Daehyun masih shock dengan appanya yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menemui Youngjae, bukankah selama ini Ia selalu melarang Daehyun untuk bertemu Youngjae?

"kau bisa lihat sendiri" jawab Yongguk seperti biasanya, dingin dan datar. Tentu saja hanya jika didepan Daehyun, saat bersama Himchan sifat buruknya itu entah menguap kemana, yang ada hanya Yongguk manis yang suka memanjakan Himchan-nya.

Daehyun melengos,apa lagi ini? Appa-nya memberikan Youngjae uang? Uang sebanyak ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau telah menghamilinya,kan? Dan sekarang Ia mengandung anakmu?"

"Ehm.."

"Itu untuk nya, agar dapat membeli susu,dan pindah dari perkampungan kumuh yang menjijikan itu. Sewakan apartement yang layak untuk ditinggali, bersih dan sehat untuk bayinya. Setelah bayinya lahir, kau tidak usah menemuinya ataupun berhubungan dengannya lagi."

DEG

"Apa? Appa menyuruhku untuk tidak bertemu Youngjae lagi setelah bayi kami lahir? Kalau begitu bayi itu tidak boleh lahir!"

TAK

Yongguk menjitak puncak kepala Daehyun. "Kau pikir apa? Haahh jinjja,, anak ini, beruntung appa mau membantunya."

"Dae..kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada appamu,lihat dia sudah mulai peduli dengan Youngjae dan bayi kalian. Siapa tau lama kelamaan Dia akan menyetujui hubungan kalian juga?" Himchan ikut menimpali

"hime.. -_- " Yongguk mendesis pelan sambil melirik istri cantiknya itu. Awas saja nanti.

"appa tidak setuju kan jika aku menikah dengan Youngjae?" Daehyun bertanya

"Tentu"

"kalau begitu,aku tidak akan mau menikah!"

"Mwo? Anniyaaaaaa! Ayolah Dae , eomma ingin menimang cucu yang cantik dan tampan, ahh..anak ku kan hanya kau,kenapa kau jahat sekali berkata seperti itu" kini justru Himchan yang berteriak kencang.

"As Your Wish,Hime."

"Hah?" Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya saat Yongguk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku sudah punya calon menantu yang tepat. Yang pasti bukan Yoo Youngjae sial itu"

"Ap-appa apa maksudnya?"

"Hime, kau ingat putri dari temanmu yang bernama Song Jieun?" Yongguk justru bertanya pada Himchan, tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung putranya.

"Putri dari Song Jieun? Tentu Aku mengingatnya, ah.. Yeoja manis itu.. dia sangat sopan dan lembut.." Himchan secara tidak sadar memiringkan kepalanya ketika mengingat anak yang dulu ketika terakhir bertemu, anak itu masih SMP. Anak itu sepertinya menyukai Daehyun sejak awal. Entah Daehyun tau,tetapi tidak peduli atau memang tidak tau.

Yongguk menyeringai. Lalu menghadap Daehyun yang masih kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat seperti apa sosok yang barusan disebut eomma dan appanya "Kau akan menikah dengannya Dae. tinggalkan Youngjae dan menikah dengannya."

"MWO? Appa? Apa maksudnya?!" Daehyun beranjak dari sofa empuknya

"TIDAK BISA, AKU HANYA MENCINTAI YOUNGJAE DAN TIDAK TERTARIK PADA YEOJA YANG APPA PILIH ITU. Huh! Aku tidak mencintainya bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya. Aku akan tetap bersama Youngjae"

BRAK

Daehyun membanting pintu kamarnya. membatalkan niatnya menemui Youngjae, entah apa yang akan Ia katakan pada Youngjae nanti. dimulai dari mana?mulai dari Yongguk yang tidak merestui hubungan mereka? atau perjodohan itu?

.

.

.

.

_**Even my eyes closed**_

_**The light that shined us is still there**_

_**I will keep our precious memories deep inside**_

_**Even if pain comes along with the days**_

_**The days we promised eternal love**_

_**I will never forget those moments**_

_**I REMEMBER**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**REVIEW,PLEASE?**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong , mian malah bikin FF baru lagi.. kayanya cukup sampai ini macem FF nya, update yang kedepannya bakal ngelanjutin, gak bakal bikin baru.**

**Mau mana yang mau dilanjut?**

**Love's Hurt, Fake relationship,Complicated,atau I remember ini?**

**Huuh lagi UTS gini tapi malah kepikiran buat bikin FF?**

**Sebenernya mau ditunda aja, tapi entah rasanya setiap saat kepikiran FF ini, jadi daripada gak konsen dan nanti keburu lupa, ditulis sekarang aja, toh kalo gak ditulis" malah semakin ganggu pelajaran xD**

**Review yah, saran ,pendapat,kritik,koresi typo,dll apapun.**

**Oya, soal yang Tanya ini bakal DAEJAE/DAELO. Belum tau, kemungkinan besar Daejae tapi ya semua kan butuh proses, jadi pasti ada dimana saat Daelo ngembang, ada saat dimana Daejae yang mumbul (?) , ada juga saatnya mereka semua kempes (?)**

**Udahlah -_- intinya gitu.**

**Ini bakal panjjaangg, dan setiap chapter nya, sesuai dengan judulnya, akan selalu ada lyric dari I REMEMBER- BYG ft Daehyun.**

**Karena ini FF berdasarkan itu dan dapet ide gara-gara lagu itu.**

**WARNING! DICERITA INI, HIMCHANNYA DIBUAT GS , HIMCHAN DOANG KOK U.U SOALNYA,,ALESANNYA YONGGUK GAK MAU NERIMA YOUNGJAE ITU KAN KARENA MEREKA YAOI ALIAS SI YOUNGJAE COOWK, APALAGI YOUNGJAENYA BISA HAMIL -_- JADI GAK MUNGKIN KAN KALO ISTRINYA SENDIRI JUGA COWOK ALIAS DIANYA JUGA YAOI TAPI NGELARANG ANAKNYA YAOI? ._. **

**Sekian,**

**Annyeongggg**


	2. Chapter 2

**I REMEMBER**

Chapter 2 :: _The days we promised eternal love_

Warning :: Dae x Jae = yaoi fanfic. Tapi Zelo disini dibikin GS untuk keperluan cerita xD

RATE :: T-for this chapter.

Kemungkinan beberapa chapter kedepan, bakal ada chapter yang Rate nya M . kalo pada setuju sih ?

**_-tau kenapa FF BAP langka disini?_**

**_===========abis banyak sidersnya si -"_**

**_So? REVIEW YAAA :* :*_**

**Even my eyes closed**

**The light that shined us is still there**

**I will keep our precious memories deep inside**

**Even if pain comes along with the days**

**_The days we promised eternal love_**

**I will never forget those moments**

**I REMEMBER**

.

.

.

.

_Prev chapt ::_

"Kau akan menikah dengannya Dae. tinggalkan Youngjae dan menikah dengannya."

"MWO? Appa? Apa maksudnya!" Daehyun beranjak dari sofa empuknya

"TIDAK BISA, AKU HANYA MENCINTAI YOUNGJAE DAN TIDAK TERTARIK PADA YEOJA YANG APPA PILIH ITU. Huh! Aku tidak mengenalnya bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya?. Aku akan tetap bersama Youngjae"

BRAK

Daehyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Membatalkan niatnya menemui youngjae.

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Daehyun-ah.." Himchan mengetuk pintu kamar Daehyun. Merasa tidak ada respond dari putranya, Himchan membuka pintu kamar Daehyun yang ternyata tidak terkunci. "ada apa eomma? Jika tidak penting sebaiknya eomma keluar saja,aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berbicara" jawab Daehyun dengan nada datarnya. "sst, eomma hanya ingin memberi tau mu, jam 12 nanti appa-mu ada acara makan siang bersama dengan teman lamanya, dan appa mengajakmu untuk ikut, semua ikut. Kris dan Tao juga. Jadi, sebaiknya kau berdandan yang tampan,ne?" Himchan tersenyum miris memandang Daehyun yang sejak kemarin terlihat tidak bersemangat dan hanya bergalau-ria. (?)

"haah, malas eommaa..ini hari libur, besok aku harus mulai bekerja, jadi kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk istirahat. Kenapa harus menghadiri acara itu,eoh? Aku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat…"

"Oh ayolah Dae, kali ini saja,lagipula sebentar saja kok. Hanya makan siang lalu pulang. Kau harus ikut." putus Himchan lalu menutup pintu kamar Daehyun tanpa memberi kesempatan putranya menolak lagi.

.

.

.

Daehyun dengan setelan Jas putih nya duduk diam sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

_'__Heol, janjinya jam 12-kan? Sekarang sudah lebih lima belas menit tapi mereka tidak datang juga. Huff,tidak tepat waktu.'_

"Ah itu Mereka datang,Daehyunnie,letakan gadget mu itu dan beri salam pada mereka!" Himchan mendengus sebal mendapati Daehyun hanya bermain game dan menghiraukan tamu didepannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Bang Daehyun imnida" Daehyun berkata dengan datarnya, membuat salah seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja datang tersebut bergidik ngeri.

Mereka pun duduk dan makan bersama dimeja panjang restaurant mewah tersebut, seorang Yeoja berambut coklat dengan highlight berwarna soft pink duduk tepat disebrang seorang namja yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari pandangannya.

"Zelo ya..apa kau masih mengingat putraku yang dingin ini? Aah,sejak kau pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan SMA dan berkuliah disana, Daehyun menjadi pendiam dan cuek seperti ini.." Himchan memulai pembicaraan

"Ash, aku seperti ini sejak lahir,eomma." Desis Daehyun yang dibalas deathglare oleh Yongguk.

"Hehe, jinjja eomma?" Zelo tersenyum senang, memang sejak dulu Himchan sudah dekat dengan Zelo,bahkan Zelo memanggil Himchan dengan sebutan eomma. Dulu sewaktu mereka SMP, Zelo sudah menyukai Daehyun,tetapi Daehyun tidak memberikan kepastian atau respond darinya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman/sahabat.

"Daehyun-ah apa kau mengingatku?" matanya berbinar memandang Daehyun,berharap Daehyun akan mengingatnya. Daehyun yang malas berdebat lagi dengan appa-nya terpaksa bersikap sedikit manis pada Zelo—dengan catatan, manis bagi Daehyun belum tentu manis bagi Zelo'kan?

"Ah..tentu saja,kau tidak berubah." Ya, kalimatnya memang terdengar manis. Tetapi Daehyun mengucapkannya dengan saangatt datar. Bagaimana Zelo tidak heran?

"Hey, bisakah kau mengubah kebiasaanmu berbicara dengan nada datar seperti itu?!" ucap Himchan emosi. "Ahh..maafkan putraku ini,Jieun-ah.. dia memang selalu datar pada semua orang. Itu pasti turunan dari-Mu Bbang!" Himchan lalu menyalahkan Yongguk, membuat Yongguk,Jieun dan suaminya—Choi Siwon tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Himchan yang begitu cepat berubah.

"Ehem.." yongguk berdeham , "Jadi begini, maksud Kami mempertemukan kalian,Daehyun dan Zelo,adalah untuk…menjodohkan kalian." Kalimat Yongguk mendapat respond positif dari semuanya—kecuali Daehyun,tentunya.

"Mwo? Appaa…kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan…"

"Tidak. Appa tidak merestuimu dengan-nya. Bukankah kau juga sudah tau perihal itu?" potong Yongguk.

Himchan berbisik pelan pada Daehyun, "Kumohon Dae..untuk kali ini saja..jangan mempermalukan Appa dan Eomma"

"Hufft…"Daehyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Jujur saja, dia paling tidak bisa melawan ketika Eommanya sudah memohon seperti itu.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Yo-"

"sstt jangan bicarakan masalah youngjae didepan mereka" Himchan berbisik lagi.

Yongguk menyeringai senang,rupanya Himchan berhasil membujuk anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

.

**[I REMEMBER]**

.

Tok tok

"Youngjae-ah? Kau didalam?" Daehyun mengetuk pintu flat kecil Youngjae.

Ckleck

Youngjae membuka pintu flat-nya, Daehyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya,kondisi fisik Youngjae tidak seburuk yang ada dalam benaknya, Youngjae mengenakan pakaian seperti biasa dan tidak terlihat lusuh ataupun stress,walaupun Daehyun bisa memastikan, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya,Youngjae sakit dan tidak mungkin tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Daehyun-ah…" Youngjae langsung memeluk erat Daehyun, tidak berniat merenggangkannya sedikitpun,menganggap Daehyun sebagai permatanya yang paling berharga sehingga harus didekap seerat mungkin.

"jae? Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf tidak bisa mengunjungi mu tempo hari"

"Hiks" satu isakan keluar dari mulut Youngjae, membuat Daehyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"m-masuklah Dae.."Youngjae melepas pelukannya setelah beberapa menit dan membuatkan Daehyun minuman. Daehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, bahkan sampai saat ini, Daehyun masih belum mengerti apa maksud dan tujuannya datang kesini, member tahu Youngjae perihal perjodohan itu sekarang? Atau membawa Youngjae kabur dan menikahinya diam-diam? Hell, tidak mungkin. Seorang _Almighty _Bang Yongguk tidak akan dengan mudah melepas putranya semata wayang begitu saja.

"ada apa,Dae? Apa appa mu merestui hubungan kita?kuharap kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku,Dae.." sorot mata Youngjae meredup, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat tidak memiliki semangat sedikitpun.

"s-sebenarnya…Appa telah menjodohkanku dengan putri dari sahabat karibnya,Jae,tetapi—"

"Hiks..Bang Daehyun brengsek,Daehyun-ah apa yang telah kau lakukan padakuu! Hiks hiks kau! Kau menghancurkan hidupku,kau tau?! Andai saja aku tidak pernah bertemu seseorang sepertimu! Semua yang kau katakan nyatanya omong kosong! Kau—Laki laki paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal,aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu,pergi kau!" youngjae memukul-mukul dada bidang Daehyun dengan brutal, Daehyun diam tanpa melawan sedikitpun,perlahan meringkup tubuh mungil Youngjae yang sibuk menghujam tubuhnya dengan pukulan, Daehyun tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dari pukulan yang Youngjae berikan ,Ia tau, Youngjae jauh lebih tersakiti daripada dirinya,jauh,sangat jauh hingga mungkin dosa-nya tidak terhitung beratnya.

"Jae,aku tau aku memang brengsek dan tak pantas untukmu. Tetapi jangan khawatir Jae, aku akan tetap menemuimu dan bersamamu walaupun nanti aku telah terikat oleh perempuan pilihan appa itu,Zelo. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, aku akan merawat bayi yang ada dalam perutmu dan aku akan berada disisimu ketika kau melahirkan, aku akan menunggu hingga perempuan bernama Zelo itu lelah dan aku akan menikahimu,jae. Aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya mencintaimu. Saranghae,Yoo Youngjae."

**_Kau tau Dae? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mempercayaiMu lagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan…_**

.

.

**I don't know what you've done to me  
Just like that  
Forget it, I will never fall in love, I came back, yeah  
Forget everything, I don't need anything anymore  
Now I can fall asleep without you  
The spotlight shines your empty spot  
The fact that you left me  
because you didn't believe in my dream  
This reality drives me crazy**

.

.

"Haah.." Daehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya keras kekasur springbed miliknya, "Apa yang barusaja kulakukan? Huuh… appa tentu saja akan membunuhku jika saja aku berlaku kasar pada Zelo." Daehyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Lamunanya buyar ketika Himchan mengetuk kamar. "masuk saja eomma"

"Dae..kau sudah bicara pada Youngjae?"

"Ne,eomma."

"lalu?"

"ya bagaimana lagi? Dia tentu saja marah tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Dusta Daehyun. Dia tentu saja tidak mau eommanya mengetahui perihal janjinya pada Youngjae untuk membuat Zelo menceraikannya dan menikahi Youngjae setelahnya. Apalagi jika Yongguk mengetahuinya ,Cari mati namanya.

"Ehm… " Himchan hanya mengangguk—pura pura percaya pada apa yang dikatakan putranya itu.

Catat. Hanya pura-pura.

Selebihnya, Himchan akan mencari sendiri informasi yang akurat. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Daehyun.

.

.

**[I REMEMBER]**

.

.

"Daehyun-ssi, seseorang bernama Choi Zelo sudah menunggu diruang tunggu." Ucap Baekhyun, sekertarisnya.

"okay. Gomawo" Daehyun beranjak dari kursi nya yang empuk. Hari ini saatnya fitting untuk baju yang akan mereka kenakan saat pernikahan nanti. Entah kenapa Daehyun tidak merasa bersemangat. Karena pendampingnya Zelo,mungkin? Ia hanya akan bersemangat jika Youngjae yang akan mengenakan baju yang dipilihnya nanti.

"Daehyun oppa J ah, akhirnya saat ini datang juga..aku sudah tidak sabar…" ucap Zelo manja, mengnghimpit lengan Daehyun yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

_'__Untuk apa menantikan saat-saat penderitaanmu,hum? Kau pikir kau akan bahagia dengan ku? Kurasa tidak.'_

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Ah warnanya sangat bagus" Zelo mengangkat tinggi Gaun mewah berwarna soft pink yang sangat cocok dengan warna highlight rambutnya.

"coba saja" jawab Daehyun singkat. Dibalas Anggukan bersemangat dari Zelo.

Well,Daehyun akui, Zelo memang sangat cantik,terpelajar,dan yang terpenting, Zelo mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tetapi entah mengapa Daehyun tidak memiliki sedikit saja rasa cinta padanya. Sejak awal,ketika mereka SMP hingga saat ini, perasaan Daehyun masih sama. Hanya menganggap Zelo seorang adik kesayangannnya, bukan sebagai kekasih.

Zelo keluar dari ruang ganti,dan saat itu juga Daehyun terpana oleh kecantikannya, gaun itu melekat sangat pas ditubuhnya, memamerkan lekuk tubuh indahnya dan warnanya begitu _match _dengan kulit Zelo yang seputih susu serta rambut panjang indahnya, jangan lupakan bibir semerah cherry yang mempercantik wajahnya. Oops! Apa yang kau pikirkan,Bang Daehyun? Heol~ sekedar memuja. Ya, bagaimana pun juga, Daehyun lelaki norm-..tidak.

Daehyun mencintai Youngjae yang juga seorang namja artinya Daehyun tidak normal.

'Yah, memandang orang lain cantik, belum tentu mencintainya-kan? ' itu pedoman Daehyun.

Atau kah perasaanya pada Zelo mulai bertumbuh?

Daehyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya kecil untuk mengusir semua pemikiran 'sesat' nya itu dan kembali focus pada Zelo yang menunggu respondnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik mengenakannya,Zel. Beli saja yang itu" Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya alasan Daehyun, Dia juga sudah bosan daritadi mondar-mandir mencari gaun yang tepat. Toh Daehyun tidak mencintainya dan menikahinya untuk diceraikan-kan? Jadi untuk apa berlama-lama disini?

-Sisi kejam Daehyun mulai keluar (xD)

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku membelinya :D "

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Zelo sedang berada disebuah café milik Jongup,sahabat Daehyun yang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika.

"Ehm, Daehyun-ah.. apa kau..sebenarnya, sudah memiliki..eum,,kekasih?" Zelo bertanya ragu-ragu

"Tentu" Jawab Daehyun singkat, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cheesecake favorite-nya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana nasibnya jika nanti kau menikah denganku?"

Daehyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Apa yang harus Ia katakan pada Zelo?

"…" Daehyun menatap Zelo dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"ah,, Mianhae, tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, hehe itu privasimu kan? Maafkan aku yang lancing" Zelo membatalkan pertanyaanya.

"Ah.. gwenchana. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi tau mu perihal hal itu, lalu.. bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Ne,, aku bertemu dengannya diCambridge,Amerika serikat saat aku berkuliah di Harvard university , dia berkuliah disana dan mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku, aku dan dia sama-sama berasal dari Korea dan kami menjadi akrab karena itu. Hubungan kita terpaksa terputus saat Eomma menyuruhku kembali keKorea ,selain karena aku sudah lulus , juga karena aku akan menikah denganmu. Setelah itu, ketika aku kembali ke Seoul, aku kehilangan kontak dan _miss communication _ dengannya. " Zelo bercerita tentang mantan kekasihnya.

"jadi, karena aku kalian putus?"

"ya."

"lalu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"tentu"

"hum? Kau masih mencintaiku ketika berpacaran dengannya?"

"Hehehe, ya, tapi tidak sebesar dulu , kau cinta pertamaku dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya walaupun bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu , aku mencintai Jongup oppa tetapi juga mencintaimu."

"J-Jong up?"

"Ne , itu namanya"

"bolehku tau marganya?"

"tentu,Moon"

"Moon Jongup?"

"Ne"

"Tunggu… apa dia orangnya?" Daehyun menunjukan foto dirinya dengan seseorang bernama Moon jongup-sahabat karibnya sejak SMA yang sedang berkuliah di Harvard.

"Omo! Kau mengenalnya? Astaga dunia begitu sempit." Zelo tersenyum manis. Tidak tersirat sedikitpun rasa cemas ,takut,ataupun bersalah.

"hey? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau tidak takut ketika Jongup menemuiku dengan status sebagai suamimu, hum?"

"Untuk apa takut? Kau akan melindungiku kan? Hehehe "

"Heum.." Daehyun tersenyum dan mengacak pelan surai coklat Zelo.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma menyuruhku membawamu kekantor , apa kau ingin? "

"sebenarnya aku ingin melihat-lihat bagaimana suasana kantornya, tetapi jika kau repot tidak usah"

"Hem, tidak apa sih , hanya saja , jika kau bosan dan ingin segera pulang, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu karena aku ada rapat sekitar satu atau dua jam setelah ini"

"tidak apa , aku bisa naik taksi"

"Eoh? Haha anak manja sepertimu mau naik taksi juga ternyata" ledek Daehyun

"Hey aku tidak manja" Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau tau selama aku kuliah di Harvard aku harus melakukan semuanya sendirian…"

"jinjja? Ah… pantas saja kau langsung menerima tawaran appa dan pulang keKorea hahahaha"

"Aisshh,kau ini… tentu saja tidak, aku menerimanya karena aku mencintaimu, pabbo" selesai kalimat diucapkan,Zelo dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat menutup mulutnya. 'ah..memalukan sekali' batin-nya.

"hahahaha kau menggemaskan sekali" Daehyun mencubit kecil pipi Zelo yang tengah memerah.

"turunlah,kita sudah sampai" ucap Daehyun ,lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Zelo.

…Sementara itu

"Bang Daehyun… aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu tenang bersama gadis itu. Lihat saja, kau harus membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan pada Yoo Youngjae."

.

***TBC***

**REVIEW,PLEASE?**

.

**The fact that you left me,  
This reality drives me crazy  
I'm hot stuff, I hurt feelings of people like you**

**BANG YONGGUK DAEHYUN - I REMEMBER**

.

Review 15+ = UPDATE ASAP

**A/N :: Author baru butuh review u.u saran dan pendapat tentang FF ini please ToT**

**kalo gak ada itu ,gak semangat, kalo banyak review apalagi tentang pendapat kalian + sarannya , akn jadi pengen nulis lanjutannya ;)**

**maaf lama dan dikit, jadwal padet ToT lagian ini nulisnya cuma beberapa jam... besok lagi deh ya? :D**

**oh ya, denger berita B.A.P bubar karena Yongguk,Daehyun,Himchan keluar gak? yaampun itu berita bikin down banget ToT :(**

**band bagus, lagunya bagus malah bubar :'( taun ini bener-bener...**

**semoga aja Hoax. aminn**

she3nn0 : Hehehe mian baru bisa update ;;) iya disini ceritanya Yongguknya gak setuju tentang hubungan mereka soalnya Youngjaenya MPREG xD tapi mungkin... (mungkin loh ya) kemungkinan bsr endingnya Yongguk bakal setuju. thanks for revieww :* :* keep review yahh

FunGunRun : iyaa bener ToT FF BAP di FFn itu bisa dibilang langka o gak nambah-nambah

aku aja sempet males bikin BAP FF karena sedikit yang review terus siders nya banyak banget, jadi bisa aja author lain juga gitu, OK Thanks, keep review yaa :D

WhielDaejae : wkwkwkwk gpp aku suka review panjang xD iya, disini belum disiksa, iya ini FF aku buat kan karena banyaknya readers yang kecewa love's hurt lagi memihak pada Daelo (?) padahal belum ending T.T jadi, ya kemungkinan besar ini bakal daejae.. tapi ada prosesnya :P jadi daejae banyak halangannya gitu xD

thanks yaa, keep review

bangxenon : iya ini FF aku buat kn karena banyaknya readers yang kecewa love's hurt lagi memihak ke Daelo (?) padahal belum ending T.T jadi, ya kemungkinan beesarr ini bakal Daejae.. =D tapi ada prosesnya :P jadi daejae banyak halangannya gitu Makasiii, keep review ok ;)

: hahaha iya Daejae's love banyak halangan nya xD tapi tenang aja jodoh gak kemana #loh?

thanks :D keep review..

mokythatha : aa makasih ;;) wkwkkwkw iya, rasanya gak setujuu banget kalo Dae itu mau bersatu sama Jae U_U

oke ini udah lanjut lohh :D tapi lama ya? *ngek

oke keep review yaaaaa :D Thanksss :*

MAKASIH MAKASIH MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW,

SIDERS? AYO COBA REVIEW , males log in? gak log in bisa kok. buang waktu? nonono, sempetin satu-dua menit, satu-dua menitmu itu berharga buat aku loh ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**I REMEMBER**

Chapter 3

Warning :: Dae x Jae = yaoi fanfic. Tapi Zelo disini dibikin GS untuk keperluan cerita xD mian ribet . MPreg .

**A/N :: Jadi disini itu,ceritanya Youngjae kerja dikantornya Dae yah :D maaf lupa kasi tau kemarin x_x tapi Cuma jadi karyawan biasa aja sih, bukan sekertaris atau apa. Tq**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**_I don't smile anymore like before_****_  
_****_I don't care about love anymore,_****_  
_****_my heart is all crushed_****_  
_****_I tried my best to forget about you_****_  
_****_I wanted to be greater than anyone so you could regret_**

"Hari ini yifan hyung berkunjung kekantor untuk membahas masalah perusahaan kami,jadi nanti akan ada rapat sekitar satu atau dua jam, jika kau bosan, kau bisa pulang" Daehyun berkata sambil sesekali tersenyum menyapa karyawan-karyawannya yang berlalu lalang sambil memperhatikan-nya dan Zelo. Yah..tentu saja, mereka semua heran. Seminggu yang lalu, Daehyun bahkan masih merangkul Youngjae dan mengakui secara resmi (?) bahwa Youngjae yang notabene-laki laki itu kekasihnya,dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia datang kekantor berdampingan dengan seorang gadis yang wajahnya baru saat ini mereka lihat. _'Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoo Youngjae itu ya?'_

_'__bukankah Dia enm…gay? Lalu mengapa kekasih barunya wanita?'_

_'__dia sudah –straight- ya sekarang?'_

_'__hey lihat gadis yang berjalan bersama Daehyun sajangnim saangat cantik'_

**_Youngjae bahkan melihat dan mendengar komentar-komentar menyakitkan itu.._**

"Kau tunggu disini,aku ingin menemui…kekasihku"

DEG

Dalam sekejab Daehyun sudah tidak ada disampingnya,Zelo hanya menghela nafas pelan, Ia tau persis. Bagaimana perbedaan perasaannya dan Daehyun begitu kontras. Zelo yang begitu mencintai seorang Bang-Daehyun dan Daehyun yang begitu mencintai Yoo Youngjae—kekasihnya.

Zelo merasa dirinya tidak dihargai. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun dengan santainya berkata "menemui kekasihku" didepan Zelo yang secara –resmi- telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka ?

"Youngjae-ah" Youngjae sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang saat ini sangat ingin direngkuhnya, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya—Jung Daehyun.

"Berhenti." Ucap Youngjae tanpa membalikan badannya. Daehyun yang mendengar perkataan tegas keluar dari mulut Youngjae sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Youngjae membalikan badannya dan mendapati Daehyun terpaku dengan wajah bingungnya. _Mengapa Youngjae jadi seperti ini? Apa karena aku membawa Zelo kesini?_

Youngjae semakin mendekat ,dan begitu pula jantung Daehyun berpacu cepat. Entah kenapa , perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi antara dirinya , Youngjae, dan..oh! jangan lupakan bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya.

"Jung Daehyun Sajangnim _yang terhormat_, saya ingin mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Terimakasih karena telah mempekerjakan saya diperusahaan anda. Dengan ini saya juga _memohon dengan sangat_ untuk Anda _tidak_ muncul lagi dalam kehidupan saya yang _telah anda rusak_ ini. Saya juga tidak meminta pertanggung jawaban apapun dari anda. Terimakasih" Youngjae menyerahkan sebuah file map bercover merah. Berkata penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Membuat Daehyun bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Youngjae sebenarnya.

"jae? Kau kena-pa? hey kau bahkan masih memeluk ku kemarin…" Daehyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Youngjae yang sangat kentara bahwa Ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan wajah tegasnya namun percuma. Daehyun tetap mengetahuinya.

"Sudah urusi saja _'istri'_mu itu, tidak usah pedulikan aku" Youngjae berucap penuh penekanan pada kata 'istrimu' , membuat Daehyun tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"haah..bukankah aku sudah berjanji kemarin untuk…"

"—Lupakan. Aku tidak mau jadi yang kedua" Youngjae memotong ucapan Daehyun. "T-tidak. Kau yang pertama dan dia yang kedua!" tentu saja Daehyun merasa sangat tidak rela kehilangan Youngjae yang sudah dua tahun berdiam dihatinya.

"Sudahlah, appa-mu benar, aku memang tidak pantas bersam- hmff" Daehyun membungkam bibir Youngjae dengan bibir tebalnya. Membuat seluruh mata memandang lebar kearah mereka, tetapi Daehyun tidak perduli lagi. Toh, mereka bawahan'nya kan?

BRAK

Youngjae menghempas tubuh Daehyun. "Ya! Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu! Berani-beraninya kau men—"

"kenapa? Kau bahkan sudah pernah tidur denganku lalu mengapa aku tidak boleh menciummu?" potong Daehyun santai. Tidak menyadari seseorang tengah menahan airmatanya yang sudah diujung.

"K-kau… ishh kau mempermalukanku Jung!"

"aku pergi. Permisi" Lanjut Youngjae sebelum melangkah meninggalkan gedung tempatnya bekerja selama dua tahun ini.

Youngjae melewati Zelo yang berdiri didekat pintu keluar. Berhenti sejenak dan membisikan sesuatu tepat disamping telinga-nya. "Terimakasih telah menghancurkan hidupku, Choi Junhong"

.

.

.

.

***ZELO POV***

_Darimana dia tau namaku?_

_Apa maksudnya menghancurkan hidupnya? Dia pasti salah paham, aku bahkan baru tau jika Daehyun telah memiliki kekasih ketika Ia memeberitahunya padaku tadi di café . dan… Daehyun… bukankah Daehyun berkata Ia telah menidurinya ? Daehyun dan Youngjae?_

_Yah… aku tau itu wajar bagi seorang… em, gay._

_Tapi bisakah Daehyun tidak mengatakannya didepan umum…_

_yaTuhan aku sungguh menyesal pulang dari Amerika jika akan seperti ini… aku bahkan telah membuat Yoo Youngjae itu menderita…_

_aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling egois didunia ini._

.

.

**[I REMEMBER]**

.

.

One week later…

"Baek…aku bahkan belum mendapat pekerjaan hingga hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka… apa keputusanku mengundurkan diri darisana itu… salah?" Youngjae sedang menginap diapartemen Baekhyun saat ini. Mereka merupakan sahabat karib sejak SMA hingga saat ini. Baekhyun menatap miris Youngjae yang sedang berada disampingnya, tertidur diatas kasur dengan kedua siku tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Tidak, jae… percayalah semua yang kaulakukan benar, si brengsek Daehyun memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Huhh, dasar tidak tau diuntung, memang nya kau kurang apa,jae? Mengapa malah memilih yeoja bernama Jeli itu?" Baekhyun berargumen. "Namanya Zelo, baek…" Youngjae menghela nafas dan menibakan kepalanya diatas springbed milik Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bedcover bermotif awan.

"Haah, apapun itu. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku sungguh tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Youngjae beranjak dari kasur dan memeluk erat sahabat nya ini. Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar memotivasinya, setidaknya, walaupun Daehyun sudah tidak lagi menganggapnya ada, Baekhyun masih menyayanginya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Bacoonn~"

.

**[I REMEMBER]**

.

Daehyun memijit pelipisnya. Dia tak menyangka, kejadian seminggu lalu berlansung terlalu cepat. Dirinya yang pergi bersama Zelo, membawanya kekantor, hingga Youngjae yang mengundurkan diri dan tidak menampakan batang hidungnya hingga saat ini. Belum lagi ditambah orang tuanya yang sangat _excited _menjodohkannya dengan Zelo.

Daehyun yang awalnya berniat menyiksa Zelo jadi tidak tega semenjak mengenal Zelo semakin dekat. Sikapnya yang manja dan penurut membuatnya selalu mengalah. Meskipun begitu, tidak dapat dipungkiri perasaanya pada Youngjae tidak berkurang barang sepersenpun.

Entah apa yang dirasanya pada Zelo, Daehyun selalu bersikap protektif jika telah berhadapan dengannya.

Dia bisa saja merencanakan rencana paling jahat dan kejam ketika malam hari , namun paginya, setelah bertemu Zelo, bahkan melukainya sedikitpun tak sampai.

Apa mungkin.. Daehyun menyayanginya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan cintanya pada Youngjae?

*DAEHYUN POV*

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak berjumpa dengan Youngjae, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Meskipun tidak dapat kusangkal bahwa aku mulai menyayangi Zelo, aku tetap mencintai Yoo Youngjae dan sikapnya yang mandiri tetapi manja jika bersamaku.

Jangan berfikir aku hanya berdiam diri dan memanjakan zelo saja. Sudah 3hari ini kuperintahkan orang-orang bawahan ku untuk mencari keberadaan Youngjae. Namun masih sama saja. Nihil . Apartemen nya kosong dan seluruh bajunya sudah dipindahkan. Entah dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan atau belum, aku tidak mengetahuinya.

Terkadang aku berfikir. _Apa yang dikerjakan anak buahku itu? Mencari Youngjae saja tidak ketemu. Tidak becus sekali kerjanya._

'Cause I'm Tough cookie, tough cookie tough cookie'

"Yoboseyo?" panggilan dari salah satu anak buahku. Semoga saja mereka membawa kabar tentang keberadaan youngjae.

"Yoboseyo, Sajangnim. Kami sudah menemukan beberapa informasi tentang Yoo Youngjae. Ia tinggal bersama seorang namja dengan eyeliner tebal dimata sipitnya diapartement Gwang-du nomor 137 "

"Nde? Kau serius? Namja dengan eyeliner? Apa mereka terlihat sangat akrab?" aku sontak beranjak dari kasurnya dengan rahang yang 'jatuh'. Shock.

"ya, mereka berjalan beriringan dan tertawa sesekali."

_Ah, dia bahagia._

Tunggu!

Sahabatnya, eyeliner tebal, bermata sipit… BYUN BAEKHYUN!

.

**[I REMEMBER]**

**.**

Dengan kecepatan kilat aku mendandani rambutku yang berantakan dan sedikit mengoleskan concealer guna menutupi mata pandaku.

Oh no! tidak mungkin aku tampil seperti beruang didepan youngjae sementara kita sudah seminggu tidak bertemu.

"Daehyunnie!"

_Ah, sial. Kenapa harus sekarang._

"Nde,eomma.. waeyo?" tanyaku. "turunlah, Zelo menunggumu dibawah."

_Nah, benar'kan? Oh,shit. Tuhan, kenapa tidak kau ijinkan aku dan Youngjae bertemu sebenarrr saja? Aku benar-benar merindukannya._

"Ada apa eomma? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku harus pergi. Aku telah menemukan keberadaan Youngjae, eomma." Aku berkata dengan wajah penuh harapanku. (? . _ .)

"Ayolah Dae, dia calon istrimu'kan?"

"Aniyoo, Youngjae calon istriku!"

TAK

"Ah~!" satu pukulan mendarat dikepalaku.

"cepat turun." Eomma berkata tegas. _Yah, bagaimana ini? Jae… o_

Dengan malas aku menuruni anak tangga,

"Daehyun-ah :D " Zelo melambaikan tangannya khas anak kecil, mau tak mau membuat setidaknya ujung bibir ku terangkat.

"Ada apa?" mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali kuusir dia pergi dan aku akan segera menemui Youngjae sebelum dia pindah.

o-oh, tidak, kata 'kuusir' sepertiniya terlalu kejam. Ganti saja dengan… menyarankan?

"Ya! Duduklah dan bicara dengan baik!" Himchan eomma berteriak kencang dari arah dapur. Membuatku malu dan salah tingkah.

"Ah-ya.. duduklah Zel.." lalu kutempatkan diriku pada sofa empuk berwarna soft cream ini. "Jadi… tujuanku kesini untuk membahas… pesta pernikahan kita… Eng… kau… ingin dimana? Seoul, atau.."

"Seoul." Potongku cepat.

_Untuk apa jauh-jauh keluar negri tapi aku tidak menghendaki pernikahan ini?_

"Luar negri! Tidak! Eomma ingin kita pergi ke-Indonesia ( xP ) . eomma ingin sekali ke pulau bernama Bali. Yah, Bali Island. Keindahan dunia, ohh omonaa" Himchan eomma justru berkata dengan manjanya. Membuatku—lagi lagi—malu.

"haah, ti-"

"Ayolah Dae… appamu tidak akan mau jika tidak ada moment penting seperti ini. Kau seperti tak kenal appamu saja, Yongguk tidak akan bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk berlibur,, ayolah Dae… kau tau sendiri kan eomma ingin sekali…" potong eomma cepat.

"Nde, eommonim… aku juga sering mendengar pulau Bali, Zelo ingin kesanaa.. (' . ') "

_Oh oke, baiklah. Jika sudah seperti ini, pasti aku kalah. Dan berujung pada kita yang harus keindonesia secepatnya._

[Daehyun POV end]

.

**[I REMEMBER]**

.

PIP

Untuk kesekian kalinya Youngjae menekan tombol merah diponselnya itu. Disertai dengan helaan nafas panjang tanda ia lelah.

Ya, Youngjae memang sudah lelah seperti ini terus. Logikanya berkata Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan mencintai Daehyun yang notabene—calon suami orang lain.

Tetapi hatinya berkata lain, ia sangat mencintai dan merindukan Jung Daehyun…

"Ada apa, Jae? Daehyun menghubungi-mu lagi? Angkat saja jika kau ingin" Baekhyun menyarankan. "Tidak bisa Baek, bagaimana dengan calon istrinya itu.." Youngjae memelas. "Lah, bukan salahmu jika kau mengangkatnya, toh 'calom suami' nya sendiri kan yang menghungimu sampai seperti itu? Tapi.. ya terserah saja deh, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Sudah ya! Aku ingin berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Dia sudah menunggu, Pai paii"

BRAK

"Haah.. Eottokajji?" Youngjae berkata pada pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin.

_Drrrttt_

Bergetar.

PIP.

Dimatikan.

_Drrrtttt_

Bergetar. Lagi.

PIP.

Dimatikan lagi.

"Aahhh! Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus…" Youngjae berteriak frustasi. "Baby, apa yang harus eomma lakukan?" Youngjae mengelus perutnya yang kian membuncit. Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, bagaimana kehidupan bayinya nanti? Belum lagi Daehyun tidak ada sisinya. Semua ini akan semakin sulit…

_Drrrrttt_

"WAE?! WAEYO?! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGHUBUNGIKU! KAU SANGAT MENGGANGGU,KAU TAU?!"

"Maaf. Saya hanya ingin mengabari bahwa lamaran anda di 'Secret Café' telah diterima" jawab seorang yeoja disebrang yang nampaknya masih shock dengan suara membahana /? Youngjae sebelumnya.

"e-eoh? Aah.. mianhae.. mianhae mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. kukira kau,,,"

"Hahaha iya tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok. Kamsahamnida, Yoo Youngjae-ssi. Semoga harimu indah. kekeke"

PIP

"huuftt.. untung saja yeoja itu sangat baik dan tidak merubah pikirannya untuk mempekerjakan ku. Astagaaa"

.

**[I REMEMBER]**

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Kau? Diterimaa? Kyaaaaa selaamaatt" Baekhyun melonjak gembira. "Cepatlah , semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan.. Pai-paii" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan. Jam kerja Youngjae memang pagi hingga sore. Pukul 06.00 – 16.00 Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang bekerja pukul 08.00 hingga 18.00 , maklumlah, pekerja kantor dan pelayan café pasti berbeda'kan? Begitu pula dengan gajinya. Youngjae masih belum yakin bagaimana anak yang tengah dikandungnya kedepannya.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak menuju kekamar mandi sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintunya dengan begitu keras dan terburu-buru.

"annyeong- eoh?" Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa boss nya ini mengetahui tempat tinggalnya, atau jangan-jangan… Youngjae…

"DIMANA YOUNGJAE?"

"…"

***TBC***

**Apa ini? *pundung* u.u**

**entahlah mau gimana, mungkin juga udah pada lupa sama FF ini ya kan ToT**

**adakah yang nunggu? (' _ ' ) #hope**

**gimana menurutmu chapter ini? absurd?**

**yahh, gak sesuai ya sama lama updatenya o yea i know, soalnya lagi sibuuk banget sama olshop, dance cover, UAS , dan sebagainya termasuk SMtown global audition xD**

**aduh rumor B.A.P itu y bener-bener, TS kejemmm**

**semoga aja ada babyz yang baca dan review ff ini? yaa hiburan la, masa baca yang gitu mulu, ntar sedih deh , nah maksudku update adalah.. biar babyz sedikit terhibur (atau malah bingung? ) sama ff absurd ku ini **

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO :: **_yennyrahmawati495 , , Guest , b , yoongi , guest, WhielDaejae , ruka17 , JokeMato DaeJae , yongchan , mokythatha , she3nn0 .

kubales nya diPM yaa :D

**don't forget to review yaaa**

**Thanks :D**


End file.
